Devil Slayer
by Siera-Knightwalker
Summary: Silvia, the devil slayer, is the sister of Gray Fullbuster. With a mysterious past she is unwilling to reveal, even Gray isn't sure how to proceed.


"Master!"

Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel ran to warn their master of Kageyama's intentions but were stopped by the other guild masters. They watched as their Master talked Kageyama down and he collapsed, giving up a life of killing to repent for his sins. But even though Kageyama had given up, the demon from the book of Zeref hadn't.

Lullaby rose in all his glory to terrorize the human race and consume their souls to power his energy. With a hunger that spanned centuries, he taunted the humans with a certainty only he felt. After all, it was impossible to kill him, such a great demon that he was, without devil slaying magic.

"-a demon from the book of zeref-"

Lullaby decided to find his master after he had eaten his fill. Zeref would surely want him after he killed such strong mages! He would be free from his cage of the human contraption called 'flute'. Surely if he killed them all, he would be strong enough to replace E.N.D. and stand beside Zeref!

"Silvia." Makarov commanded. For a few moments nothing happened. Then Natsu sneezed.

"Hey, isn't that-" Natsu started before getting interrupted by another sneeze.

"Jeez, you getting a cold or something?" Gray looked at Natsu with an odd look. After all, Natsu was _never_ cold.

"Ice breath! I don't get a cold!" Natsu headbutted Gray. Lucy nervously laughed.

"Guys, there's a demon on the loose! I don't think this is the…time…" Lucy's voice faded when she spotted a beautiful silver haired girl standing beside Master. Most importantly, she was only wearing a TOWEL!

"Silvia!" Gray and Erza exclaimed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Natsu said, before he sneezed again.

"Master?" Silvia asked, ignoring the other Fairytail mages.

"There's a demon on the loose. Why don't you fight it off?" Makarov suggested with a slightly perverted look at the edge of the towel that ended just before her butt. Gray glared at Makarov for that comment.

"We can-" Gray interrupted.

"Of course, Master." Gray's eye twitched at her answer. But he stepped back along with Natsu. They didn't want to be anywhere near her vicinity when she let her destructive power loose.

The wind circled around her almost violently leaving Master unaffected to the gaping jaws of Natsu and Gray. Erza just watched unaffected while Lucy's eyes were almost popping out as magical pressure and wind built around the silvette.

"Devil Slayer: Sky Hammer!" There was a slight problem of low pressure around the silvette and their ears popped. Her silver hair twirled around her but to the disappointment of Makarov, her towel didn't even sway in the wind.

There was a loud screeching noise that brought Lullaby's attention to the wizards in front of him and away from destroying mountains in any far off place. His eyes landed on a human before his eyes widened.

 _Devil Slayer_

The silvette brought her hand out in a wide arc above her head before concentrating only on the demon leaving out everything else and brought her hand slamming down on her other hand. A huge amount of force bore down on the screaming demon before turning him into paste.

Lucy looked at the bloody smear on the ground, feeling nausea overwhelm her. There was blood leaking everywhere but not a spot of blood made it out of a certain radius, Lucy absently noted.

"You need to get stronger if you want to run with this crowd." She looked up to see the scary silvette looking at her with an impassive stare. Her eyes widened and she felt shame and embarrassment well up from deep inside her. She wasn't exactly wrong, was she? She looked around at her companions. Erza didn't even look bothered by the mess and Gray was concentrating on the silvette more than the smear of the ground. Natsu looked mad at the silvette but he didn't look bothered by the smear either.

Then Gray slammed a fist on her head.

"You idiot! Don't say things like that!" Silvia almost face planted at the hit before blinking a few times. She looked at Gray with slight tears in her eyes.

"Bu-but!" Gray faltered. Silvia's lips quivered a little. Gray gave in.

"Ugh!" He raised his hands to the sky before sitting on the ground. Slivia smiled.

"It's really effective! I wonder why Mira didn't show me this weapon earlier!" Lucy hovered uncertainly. What was up with that bi-polar personality?! Did she really have something against Lucy?

"Lucy's my partner now, Silvia." Natsu grinned and pointed at Lucy. Lucy half-waved back uncertainly. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't going to up and kill her or something right?

"Sorry about before, Lucy. I was rude. I get like that sometimes, so don't freak out." Silvia rubbed her head sheepishly. Lucy smiled back at her, even though she was slightly freaked out. The bi-polar personality was common? Or was it a split personality instead?

 _She didn't say she was wrong, just that she was rude._ Lucy noted. She doesn't think she was wrong. She remembered Natsu beating the Vulcan so easily and the way he beat Erigor. He rescued her in the station too! Was she right? Was she really weak? She shook her head. She could have defeated the Vulcan too. Erigor was probably out of her reach though. He was really strong.

She caught the silvette's eyes and she remembered her words.

 _You need to get stronger if you want to run with this crowd._

She didn't say Lucy was too weak. Just that she needed to get stronger to stay with Natsu. Of course Natsu was strong! He was taught by a dragon!

She just needed to prove that Celestial magic was just as powerful even though it wasn't as rare!

The silvette smiled at Lucy then. Warm and welcoming. And Lucy had to blink away tears when it reminded her of her mother.

Like she was saying, _Welcome home._ Like she was embracing her with all the love in her body. Lucy felt a slight blush rise up her cheeks. She looked away with a blush. Her eyes fell on the bloodied smear on the ground and she had to fight back her nausea at the sight.

"I suppose I should get rid of this then." Silvia winked at Lucy, before turning back to the mess, twirling her wrist and everything seemed to vaporize into thin air. Even the drops of blood that splattered farther than the body. Other than the imprint on the ground, nothing could say there used to be a large demon there.

"Brother…your clothes." Lucy almost snapped her neck with how fast she turned her head. _BROTHER?!_

"Like you're one to talk! You're only wearing a towel!" Silvia sniffed at Gray's incredulous expression.

"That doesn't mean anything! Master called me." Gray's expression turned murderous in a second.

"Did Master tell you to wear a towel next time he called you?" Silvia attempted to deny it but Gray was already stalking towards Master. Erza, noticing a few lecherous looks, swiftly made her way towards Silvia to protect her virtue dragging Gray back by his hand letting his head bang against her chest plate.

"Do not worry, Silvia! Gray and I will take care of anyone who may dare to look at you." Erza strode towards a few Rune Knights who had a slightly perverted expression with determination to carve them up, dragging an unconscious Gray behind her.

Silvia sighed, a headache already forming. If she had realized all of them would be there she would have spent a few more seconds putting on some clothes. She touched her hair and scowled when she noticed it was already dry. She was in the middle of shampooing her hair.

Lucy just wondered what kind of madness she had gotten dragged into.

Master Makarov gave a sigh at the fact there was nothing destroyed. This had to be the first time. Especially with Natsu involved.

Then a Rune Knight approached Makarov with a list of all the things that had been destroyed. Including a station.

Makarov broke down crying inside his head.


End file.
